Karin Kurosaki Substitue Shinigami
by ZanpaktosInLove
Summary: Karin after 13 years is alone in Karakura Town except a mischievous fox named Kisuke Urahara. After the battle with Aizen her dad and brother left never to return to the World of the Living, Yuzu joining in death a year after. What will Karin do when happiness is finally in her grasp? Will she let Soul Society and her family ruin her or she embrace her destiny? (Ignores Post Aizen)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Uninvited Guests make a Very Happy Kisuke

Karin's POV

My brother has been gone for over 12 years. To be honest I haven't seen any of his friends since then either. Did they all die or just choose to disappear. After Yuzu died even Jinta and Ururu were gone. Today is the anniversary of both my mother and Yuzu's deaths. Ironic isn't it. Mother died being murdered and Yuzu died peacefully in sleep after lung cancer landed her in the hospital.

Dad passed on in some battle before Ichigo disappeared. I felt his reiatsu vanish. Now almost 13 years later I am 25 years old and alone. Well that's not true...there is one person still around. Kisuke Urahara, an enigma if I ever knew one and yet, I enjoy the spontanious man's personality.

Incredibly sharp, smart and a bit of a sadist. Yet he has a lazy but confident smile that hides his darker urges to most. Not to me though, I read people from their eyes. Not their smiles...my sister was a master at using smiles to mask her pain and fear but I always knew. That's what twins were for right?

"Kurosaki-chan what are you doing today?" Urahara asked with that nosy but know it all tone. "What's it to you, Kisuke-kun?" I asked teasing him easily. I smirked as he faltered in his steps. His expression went from shocked to intrigued, "Oh-ho-ho and just when did you become so bold Karin-chan?"

I threw back my head and laughed, "When haven't I been bold Kisuke? If I wasn't playing soccer I was up to something how else would I have known that my brother was a Shinigami and you an ex-shinigami for that matter?"

He let out a chuckle, "I see what you mean. You always knew about more than you let on didn't you?" His eyes went from playful to serious. "Do you know why I stayed behind? Everyone else has moved on to soul society but, you and me."

I looked him in the eye, "I can take a gander at part of your reason for staying but, you are an enigma to me so correct me if I'm wrong." My eyes met his which were heavy with regret...from guilt. "You feel guilty, you made mistakes some towards my family and some towards others. That is part of what keeps you here. Anything else I can't be sure,"

Kisuke looked uncomfortable now, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." I began to walk away when I felt his hand encase my smaller one.

"No, no I'm the one that asked you. You're right about a lot of it. There is more to it though." I turned my head to face him again it was up to him if he wanted to share. I was tired of feeling alone...but he needed to make the next move.

"Do you want to come in for some tea?" He asked quietly ignoring the cooing of the random elders walking the street.

I couldn't help but smile softly something that shocked him from the look he gave me. "I'd love to." He grinned and gently guided me towards the house his usual smugness evident once again, "Great!" I just shook my head laughing as he led me inside before I knew it the door was shut and I was pinned to the wall.

"You Karin Kurosaki are too smart for your own good you know that?" Kisuke said with a smirk that to anyone but me and possibly cat lady (Yoroichi) would have seemed dangerous.

"And...what are you going to do about it?" I asked with a grin. I was enjoying teasing him. He groaned in what seemed like pain. "You Kurosaki's will be the death of me I know it!" He exclaimed as he backed off shaking his head his hand twitching as if he wanted to hit something.

"You love it...you live for thrills and chills." I quipped as I followed him to the kitchen leaning against the doorway.

"I suppose that's true...I tend to take more risks than is healthy for someone as ruggedly handsome as me." He said wiggling his eyebrows in a goofy manner. I couldn't help but smile again. I seemed to be doing that a lot around the man. He stood there and stared as he reached out his hand with a cup of tea in it. I took it and sipped the tea without hesitation.

"Even your brother doesn't drink anything I give him without being suspicious. Why do you?" He asked curiously. I looked up at him and bluntly stated, " You are an intelligent man Kisuke Urahara but, you're also a sadist with honest intentions who wouldn't stoop so low as to poison someone. Even if you would it would be after you tried intimidating me and bound me in some ridiculous and humiliating fashion. Otherwise you would be acting very out of character for your norm."

Kisuke almost looked affronted before pouting, "How is it I spent years around your brother and he doesn't have a clue about me, that you seem to just know?" His eyes observing me with rapt attention.

I let my eyes drift back to his to show my honesty, "Kisuke...my family were masters of masks. My brother with his scowling, my father's stupidity, and Yuzu's angelic smiles. If I didn't know how to look past them to see who they really were...I would have probably died years ago. You are an enigma in many ways but, your eyes betray you. No matter how much training you have there is always someone who will see beyond it to that personal shadow in your heart you bury deep away like a nightmare." I paused to see if he realized where I was going with this. He nodded with a thoughtful hum. "The thing about nightmares is no matter how deep they're buried,"

"They always come back to the surface." Kisuke finished before letting out a pained smile. He gave me a gaze that I couldn't read and the next thing I knew I was wrapped in his arms. "How long have your nightmare's haunted you Karin?" He asked quietly, his arms like bands of silk wrapped steel around me in a secure embrace.

"Since I was three...when my mother died she took the family with her. Ichigo constantly blamed himself and turned on his scowls to mask his pain. Dad stopped being Dad and became the idiot of the century over the top and only years after forgot I needed a father. Yuzu my own twin was the worst...she went from smiles and songs, laughter and fairytales to this shell. She went through the same motions but, in her eyes I could see the emptiness swallowing her unless people were around." I paused shaking as a tear began to fall, "When the ghosts kept coming around me and Ichigo she only receded further. I was surrounded by my nightmare. When Dad 'died' and Ichigo left...I knew it was only a matter of time until I was alone. Yuzu started smoking and the next thing I know she's dead in the hospital. Now there's only silence...I wonder if my family ever heard my screams?"

Kisuke held me tighter I know that no one knew how bad it was at home when no one was around. The dead silence that became my life. I wrapped my arms around him glad to hear someone breathing next to me. "What about you? How long have you had nightmares?" He let go of me before grabbing my hand. "My nightmares have haunted me since back when I was a captain in Soul Society. I had friends they were changed...betrayed by a lieutenant within the 13 Court Guard Squads. No one believed them when they petitioned for their innocence. I proved they were innocent and when the head captain didn't listen I was exiled." He paused looking at our joint hands.

He chuckled almost sarcastically, "I waited for centuries for them to right the wrongs they did to those guys and me. In the end it was your brother that made them see what ungrateful sows they had been. When they finally invited me back to Soul Society...it was when I finally accepted that I would never return there. They tried to insist but," he paused almost hesitant to finish.

"But?" I asked curious to know what kept him from returning with Yoroichi, who was his old friend. When my eyes met his there was heat in his gaze. I felt consumed by him as he strutted over to me with purpose.

"I found something worth staying for...not my guilt, not my curiosity, just my own emotions tying me to someone who amazed me time and time againe." He got so close our faces were inches apart I held my breath shocked by his close proximity to me. I could feel my body temperature rise as a blush settled on my cheeks. He couldn't be talking about me could he?

"What amazed you? Actually better question, who?" I asked quietly trying to ignore how good it felt to have him close to me. He smirked just a little as he scratched his chin.

"Well she comes from a family of stubborn yet selfless people. She's been isolated and hard to read in truth until recently the only thing I knew was she was an angry and lonely person who loved her family more than anything." He paused to gaze at my face filled with confusion and chuckled a little, "She's an awesome athlete with a soul of fire but, she has a mind of water to tame herself with logic and reason. Her eyes penetrate to the most important parts of me and she reads me as if I were a book...even if she doesn't realize it."

"Wouldn't that bother you, Mr. Enigma?" I asked with a small grin. His eyes regained their playful fire as he looked at me. "At first it did bother me but, I had a good friend who put it into perspective for me." He hesitated and softly continued, "She said that the reason it bothered me so much was because I wanted her to like me...and I didn't want her to notice the bad and not give me a chance to show her the better side." He shook his head softly, "She was right too. I want her to see me but, I want my better points to stand out to her rather than the bad. I also want to see if she wants to be with me even with the bad though."

"Sounds like you've got it bad. So why haven't you asked her yet?" I asked gently watching him freeze up in front of me. "You'll never know if she is willing to give you a chance unless you ask her. The point of dating or courting is to get to know each other and see if you're compatible for the long haul." I let my eyes traveled to the window and gaze at the moon outside. That much time has passed already? I turned back to find Kisuke fidgeting a bit which was...cute.

"Would it be stupid if I said I was terrified of rejection?" He asked with a grin a shy blush on his cheeks. I smiled softly and looked at him, "No Kisuke that's normal...no one likes being rejected but, if you never take that leap you'll trap yourself in the what if's and someone else may steal your girl before you ever got the chance."

He paused and looked at me. I could see he was nervous and calmly waited for him to talk again. He was fidgeting so I asked, "What's the issue? Is it age difference, because she's a normal human, what else is holding you back?"

He laughed, "If I said all of the above on top that her relatives may kill me for it?" I laughed, "I would counter their attacks with thoughts of her happiness...if she wants to be with you and she's happy then nothing else should matter to her in the end. Her family would put her happiness above their opinions and pride...if they really cared about her anyway." I moved to place my cup in the sink as I felt his arms wrap around my waist for a soft hug his head placed against my neck as he rested his head his nose brushing the curve.

I giggled as I felt the tip of his nose tickle my neck. He laughed lightly against my back the quivering in his chest and shaking arms a dead give away. "Yes I'm ticklish and you my good sir are enjoying it far too much." I quipped at him as he continued laughing. "Perish the thought my dear Lady, I would never!" he said with an embellished flare.

I couldn't help but laugh as I rolled my eyes, "Of course not but, then what amuses my wolfish knight in green clothing?" He looked confused, " I thought it was knight in golden armor or wolf in sheep's clothing?" He took a moment before, "Oh I see so I'm a knight to you but, a rogue wolf to everyone else am I?"

"You said it Kisuke not me!" I gasped laughing as I escaped his ticklish cuddling and ran for the door saying, "Until next time Kisuke...and you better make some progress with that Dream Girl of yours by then or I'll knock you one!" I barely heard his voice let alone what he said as I headed back to my empty home.

*At Kurosaki Clinic*

I opened my front door only to think my eyes were deceiving me...there in white garb was Ichigo along side him were others in white and Yoroichi. I nodded to her to show respect and saw her wink at me. "So, this is interesting I come home to find a multitude of strangers in my home and a brother I haven't seen in over 12 years. What's the occasion?" I asked with a neutral tone by Yoroichi and the Black haired Captain's smirks I would say I succeeded.

Ichigo just stared at me in disbelief, "Karin...is that really you!" I just looked at him before shaking my head. "You break into my home without permission after being gone for over 12 years with no communication whatsoever and now you have the gall to doubt me!" I glared at him clenching my fists so I wouldn't punch him. "What the hell do you want?" I asked scornfully. "You didn't need or want me around years ago so what necessity has brought you unwelcome into my home?" I growled hateful. "You wouldn't be here otherwise."

Yoroichi looked shocked and about to say something and I gave her a look to not get involved. She backed down clearly getting the message and nodded softly. Her aged golden eyes shone full of respect and understanding. Rukia however was not so intelligent, "You can't talk to him like that!" She yelled furiously.

"Oh, I can't say what I've waited years to say...when in fact he has said nothing at all to me but decides to come into my home where I live ALONE uninvited?" I tsked waving my finger in her face, "Listen here Ru-Ki-A...in my house I can say whatever I damn well please and if you have a problem with it," I pointed to the door, "there's the door."

I turned away to once again see Ichigo staring in shock, "Well?" I crossed my arms. He shook his head and paled, "Yuzu warned me you would be angry but, I never imagined it as this bad." I just scoffed, "Oh and why not? Have you still been so stupid to realize I knew about your little adventures with the dead the entire time. Since the night you first met Rukia? All those camping trips? Yuzu may have been so gullible but I never was. How do you explain all those times I confronted you about it and you LIED to my FACE!"

Ichigo got red before shouting, "I did it to protect you!"

I growled, "Protect me? You were trying to protect me! The fact that I could see ghosts made for as long as you have made me a stand alone target! Where were you when Dad died? Where were you when Yuzu was in the hospital?" I finally caved to the urge and punched him in the face hearing the bones crushed under my fist. "It was never about you protecting us Ichigo...you were trapped by your warped need for redemption for a crime that was never yours! It was all about the hollow that killed our Mom. If protecting us was what you wanted you would have been here when the hollows tried to devour Yuzu. When I had to literally break their masks with my bare fist just to keep Yuzu and me safe!"

I finally let up on him, "Don't ever lie to me again saying this was about me and Yuzu! Everything you have ever done has been about you! You only used us as a scapegoat for your own selfish ends!" I paused ignoring the silent and shocked glances from most while acknowledging the warmer proud gazes from the young Black haired male captain and Yoroichi.

Ichigo pause and I shook my head before entering my room to pack an over night bag. "You and your friends can stay here I'm going to a friends home and you'd best not follow me or I may just kill you." I threw the bag over my shoulder as I exited the house with Yoroichi coming up behind me. "Could you have been any harder on him?" Yoroichi asked me softly the man from inside beside her.

I gave her a significant look, "I don't enjoy being cruel or hard to others...Ichigo included as angry as I am. In your world Ichigo is a hero who is respected and revered and gets away with basically everything. Or at least he used to." I paused to let my comment sink in. The man's eyes widened and I smiled gently, "If I don't hold him accountable and punish him for his mistakes with more than a slap on the wrist," I stopped and heard the man finish, "Then he will never learn to hold himself accountable for his own actions and take all the repercussions that come with them."

"I am angry and not in a forgiving mood make no mistake...but, even my anger won't last forever. Until I can be the sister again instead of the teacher...be his friend and ally in my place." I requested before leaving and heading back towards Urahara's home. I had hoped to rest in my own bed but, with present company that would not be wise.

*Back at Urahara's*

I stood frozen as Karin's words hit me. "How the hell am I supposed to do that when she just ran away from me?" I asked no one in a whiny voice. I then frowned as I felt a disturbance in the reiatsu of Karakura. I jolted when I realized it was Ichigo's spiritual pressure as well as others that were recognized. I moved to prepare a room for Karin muttering, "This is not going to end well."

It was sometime later before I could feel Karin's reiatsu sporadically seizing in what I determined was pain and anger. I opened the door before she even knocked and bowed with a smile, "My Lady to what do I owe the pleasure of this late evening visit?" I desperately wanted to see her smile again.

"You felt me coming didn't you?" she asked softly her voice tired and upset. I nodded and waited, "I was so angry when I saw him...I even punched him in the face and called him selfish." I pulled her to me. I knew why she was upset...she doesn't enjoy being like that to her family but, if she isn't then they will never learn. "You weren't wrong if that's what you're worried about. In many ways he was selfish. On other ways he was one of the most selfless people I know." I told her softly. "Everything your brother did started out with the best intentions his path just strayed more along the way."

She shook her head, "Does Kami enjoy making me his cruel teacher? Sometimes I wonder why I have to be the one to point out his mistakes...I feel like I've been made his mother or something." She growled against me making me grin. "I think Karin-chan makes a good Mommy." I said in a goofy voice wanting to ease the tension.

Her snickering sounded like music to my ears and I chuckled when she replied, "If I'm a good Mommy you're a better Daddy Kisuke-kun." My heart leapt again as I heard the endearment. I know she mostly used it in jest but it made me feel warm accepted. "Well I did start Ichigo's training initially so I guess that's true if he made it this far huh?" I looked down and saw her softened and sleepy (So Cute!) smile.

"Let's go tuck Mommy in shall we?" I asked with a wink. She just grinned and shook her head, "Only if I get a warm and comfy pillow for tonight." She quipped back and I laughed, "Of Course! Mommy only gets the best here at Daddy's house!" Just the jokes of us being Ichigo's parents made me imagine little black haired hazel eyed children running around the shop. As I led her into the room I found myself tackled to the bed with a not so manly yelp.

"Mm Comfy warm pillow." Karin mumbled cutely as she snuggles against me her head against my back. I just chuckled and turned over to lay on my back pulling her to my chest. "I have now discovered by comfy pillow you meant me." I said amused, Karin barely open her mischievous eyes to answer, "Of course I meant you...what normal pillow is warm Kisuke?" I scratched my chin. "None that I kno- Oh...I feel stupid." When I my head turned to look at her again I found her asleep. I kissed her forehead as her breathing evened out..."Sweet dreams Koi."

ZIL: I know this isn't most people's cup of tea but hey Rukia and Ichigo are centuries in age apart so I figured What the hell!

Kisuke: You know...I would rather not get murdered by my favorite student.

Yoroichi: Like you care...you do everything your way.

Isshin: If I don't have a problem Ichigo can shut up I mean he can't even really decide between Rukia and Orihime for heaven's sake.

Karin: Really Dad...shut up! *Kicks Isshin's face in*

Isshin: . *Falls to the bottom of the hill

ZIL: One and only disclaimer for this story Tite Kubo owns Bleach and its affiliated characters and locations I am just manipulating them into my own twisted fun fantasies for the amusement of crack pairing fans everywhere without profit so no legal suits allowed! *glares at incoming lawyers* :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Uninvited Guests make a Very Angry Karin

Byakuya's POV

The following morning the two were blissfully asleep unaware that Ichigo was coming to see Urahara followed by a worried Yoroichi and oblivious group. Karin was still happily asleep against Kisuke snuggled and warm with a small smile on her face. A shadow fell over the two as they continued sleeping until Kisuke was roughly removed from the bed causing Karin to hit the floor hard and fully clothed. "What the-Ichigo you put Kisuke down now!" Karin growled furious at the rude awakening and gall of her brother.

"What the hell was he doing in bed with you?!" Ichigo screamed red in the face with a shocked and angry Kisuke in his grasp. Karin just said simply, "He was sleeping...he stayed because I asked him to." Her purple eyes meeting the burning amber of his.

"You're just a kid Karin you shouldn't be sleepi-Agh!" Ichigo bellowed as once again Karin shattered his face. Yoroichi restrained her from causing more damage whispering, "Let Kisuke handle this." Karin looked at her before nodding hesitantly. She turned to Urahara and said, "I'll make us and our uninvited guests breakfast...teach him a lesson but don't kill him okay?" He nodded with a grin and suppressed a chuckle as she lipped the word 'Daddy?' I watched as Yoroichi chuckled and said, "Come on Bya-bo let's lend her a hand."

We entered the kitchen and I asked, "What did you mean by silently communicating Daddy to Urahara?" She just laughed, "That's an inside joke because of how we feel when it comes to Ichigo. We feel like his parents having to always tell him what he does wrong and dealing with him when no one else will. He's Daddy for Ichigo and I'm Mommy. Plus saying it to piss Ichigo off would be hilarious if you ask me." Karin continued to make omelets for breakfast for everyone.

Yoroichi asked, "So has Kisuke caved and told you who he is in love with yet?" Her gold eyes eagerly glinting. Karin turned off the stove before turning to stare at Yoroichi. "No but, he has told me about her. He fidgets every time we come to discuss the matter. I find him incredibly charming and attractive when he gets like that though." She turned to me, "So you are Rukia's older brother?" I nodded and was surprised to see her smile at me. "Yoroichi told me you were the first to ever teach my brother anything about humility I thank you for that." She paused for a moment, "I also think you are a better influence on him then your sister...she gets involved where she's not wanted nor has any place in."

"Rukia tends to think less like herself when it comes to Ichigo. He saved her life and in turn she tries to protect him...admirable however," I stopped to give her an apologetic stare. "I do agree that she should not have interfered in the confrontation between yourself and your brother." I held my hand up to silence Rukia as she looked indignant. "Your brother has wronged you...unintentionally but he has wronged you none the less. You had every right to speak your mind at him and call him to take responsibility for his mistakes as any sibling should."

Yoroichi mused, "I wonder what Kisuke is doing to him right now." Karin looked down at the floor, "I'm beginning to wonder myself should we go check on them?"

Rukia sighed, "The food is ready so we probably should." I simply hummed in agreement and followed them to the basement where Kisuke and Ichigo were having quite the match.

Karin's POV

Kisuke continued to parry away from Ichigo's attempted strikes, "Your sister isn't a child Ichigo. She's 25 years old and a young woman who deserves to be treated as such." He stated annoyed that the boy wasn't getting it. Ichigo looked at him with scorn. "Oh by sleeping with her you mean...should she just spread her legs for any guy who sticks around?" Ichigo challenged back not thinking about the repercussion of his words.

Yoroichi looked at me, "Karin...you know he didn't mean that." I ignored her without responding and watched Ichigo and Kisuke fight tears dripping down my face slowly. Rukia and Byakuya looked shocked and watched me stand there unmoving.

"Don't you EVER speak about her like that again ICHIGO!" Kisuke was heard screaming as he began to charge at Ichigo as he would an enemy. "I have NEVER taken advantage of her. I couldn't ever HURT her." I watched as my brother's blood began to spill in small streams on his arms and legs from Kisuke's relentless movements. "Is that so...then why were you in bed with her?"

Kisuke glared at Ichigo, "Because someone doesn't know when to admit they're wrong and she wanted to stay close to someone who does. She wanted to be around someone who RESPECTS her!" Kisuke grunted at the impact of Ichigo's brutal blade clashing against his. Ichigo continued his onslaught breaking Benehime in half and slashing Kisuke's chest open causing blood to spill.

"KISUKE!" I screamed in horror as he fell coughing up more blood to add to what was flowing from his chest. I charged forward as Ichigo went to throw the final blow his eyes glowing a hateful cold golden gaze. I moved in front of his injured form and slashed my hands out towards Ichigo using Jujitsu styled Martial Arts forcing my brother's retreat. Moving down next to Kisuke, I began placing pressure upon his injuries. "Kisuke don't you dare leave me you brave and psychotic son of a bitch!" The tears were still falling from my eyes as I tried to keep him awake. I glared at Yoroichi, "GET ORIHIME NOW!"

She bolted in a flash to retrieve the girl with abnormal healing abilities. Byakuya kneeled down, "I can heal enough to get him out of danger...Rukia assist me." Ichigo growled, "No let him rot!"

I stood up in a flash and said, "Let him rot?" I looked him straight in the eye watching as my tear stricken face made an impact on his cold visage. "How DARE you! After everything he has done...it was all for YOU!" I charged at him not caring if I got hurt. I just wanted him to feel pain...pain for hurting my Kisuke. I slashed my hands out infront of me a blade forming in my hands slicing my brother's tendon in his shoulder. "Benehime but how?"

'You protected my master...you love master...I protect master...we will fight together.' I smiled and whispered, "Thank you Benehime now SCREAM!" The explosive red power began to flow out of the blade as I charged again and again at Ichigo. I mercilessly cut his skin to shreds making each cut paper thin insuring he felt the most pain from the smallest injuries.

"Karin...STOP what are you doing?" Ichigo screamed frantically. I growled, "I'm defending the one person that means anything to me anymore in this world of nightmarish silence." Ichigo kept dodging wincing from the injuries he received, "I don't understand...he's not even family!"

"I'm fighting for the only man I've ever LOVED!" I screamed furious at his stupidity. How dense could he be not noticing the way I feel? I rushed at him again until I heard Kisuke whisper in my ear lovingly his arms wrapped like bands around me. "Karin...it's okay I'm alright."

I turned in his arms tears of relief stinging my eyes this time. "Kisuke...are you sure you're okay to be moving?" He nodded with an affectionate smile. "Yeah I'm good as new thanks to Orihime." I cried against his chest mumbling how much I love him continuously. He held me close shushing me and wiping away my tears. "Karin...I've made amazing progress with my Dream Girl." I looked up at him shocked, "What?...When?" He smiled a new smile one that made my heart burst with joy as his nose brushed against mine his eyes warm. "Just now...I heard her tell the world she loved me...as she fought the one person I thought she could never be angry enough to kill." I gasped in shock as my eyes widened, "You mean...all this time...your dream girl...was me?"

He claimed my lips whispering against them, "Always." He fully claimed my lips then preventing further speech from either of us as my arms wrapped around his neck Benehime in hand laying flat against his back.

"About damn time Kisuke! I thought you'd never get your girl at the rate you were going!" Yoroichi exclaimed as she laughed boisterously. He almost pulled away from me but, I held firm he chuckled against our lips causing me to giggle softly, "Mine" I whispered softly as I let my lips trail his earlobe. He nipped mine in return sending delicious tingles through my body, "All mine." He returned.

Rukia stared on before turning to Byakuya, "I never would have thought about it but, she suits him." She then turned her attention to Ichigo who was looking horrified while being healed by Orihime.

"You love him? How...when?!" Ichigo screamed hysterically, Kisuke held me tightly shaking his head and I smile. "I couldn't tell you when I began to love him but, I can tell you when I realized it." Ichigo just looked at me with a surprised look. I looked up towards the basement sky and said, "I realized I loved him was about 3 years ago when I was 22." Kisuke took a quick breath and stared at me astonished. I gave a happy smile and told the story, "I was at an annual fair just to try and distract myself from the quiet of everyday life. In truth I had heard the fireworks were going to be amazing. All of a sudden some cocky jerk decided to try and 'pick me up' I told him to get lost."

"I remember that...he wouldn't take the hint and you got tired of telling him. When you started walking away two of his 'boys'" Kisuke used quotation marks to emphasize his meaning. "They decided grabbing you for the sick little boy to feel you up was a good idea." Kisuke glared at the ground and shook his head, "They had no idea who they pissed off with that move...I remember beating them until you grabbed me and dragged me off so the police could pick them up."

I laughed much to everyone's surprise, "It was like having my own knight in shining armor coming to my rescue." I could feel myself blushing, "I was 'this' close to kissing you in gratitude, but I stopped too embarrassed to make that move with the guy I liked." She paused before saying breathlessly, "I thought it would give me away to you but, apparently I'm better at guarding my emotions then I thought." She winked at the girl's, "I still invited him to watch the fireworks with me though."

Ichigo took a deep breath, "A lot has changed in the time I was gone...I knew that. I just never imagined that you would be so different. So grown up and without us." He looked at his feet and sighed heavily, "I'm sorry for attacking Urahara too...I wasn't thinking straight."

I sighed, "I can understand why most brothers or fathers wouldn't react well to finding someone sleeping close to their siblings or daughters." I gave him a stern look, "However with how seriously you had injured him...it's him you owe an apology to not me." I turned to Kisuke, "Now as much as I don't want to interrupt breakfast is probably cold so I'm going to scrap it and make something new while you two talk it over." Kisuke smiled at me and gave me a gentle kiss, "Alright."

I motioned for the other's to follow after me, "Come on everyone." as we went upstairs Rukia spoke, "I'm sorry about getting involved in your personal affairs with Ichigo..." I rolled my eyes and smiled, "You love him Rukia...its okay I did it with Kisuke you did it with Ichigo." I looked her in the eyes with a grin. "You've gotta be fierce and ready for anything if your a Kurosaki female make no mistake." I winked and laughed at her blush and Byakuya shudder, "You're good for him Rukia don't sweat it. We're siblings so we fight...it happens."

*Back in the Basement*

Ichigo's POV

I stared hard at Kisuke, "So...you stayed because of Karin?" Kisuke nodded with a straight face, "12 years ago she lost 2 of the most important men of her life and hadn't heard from them since. She was strong and I admired that so I kept watch over her from afar." He smirked, "Most of the time she didn't even need me but one year and 3 months later...Yuzu was in the hospital. Lung Cancer from all the smoking she did after you were gone...she wasn't strong like Karin. She didn't know how to cope and fell onto a self-destructive path."

I nodded, "Yeah she confessed to that but, why do i get the feeling there's more to it." I watched as Kisuke faulted slightly a frown on his face. "There's a lot more earlier in the time she was smoking she was also careless with her body...Karin tried to watch her, tried to stop her but it didn't help. Yuzu became pregnant and gave birth to the child only a month before she died. After she recovered from the birth she continued on her path and Karin was taking care of the baby between work and home. Yuzu never admitted to being a mother...Karin was the child's Mom but, it didn't last."

Kisuke choked a bit, "Karin had to leave the child with Yuzu for one day while she had to go to work. The baby due to her smoking habits before during and after the pregnancy had weak lungs. Yuzu began smoking and the child died. Yuzu thinking the child was asleep left the house with her in the crib...You can imagine what Karin came home to."

I watched the pain in his face, "How did she take it? It had to have hurt like hell." I needed to know Yuzu never mentioned this...though she said there were times when she's black out.

"Yes, she was distraught...you never knew but Karin was told by doctors she was barren and unable to have children of her own. So when Yuzu gave birth to the child for Karin it was a blessing even when she died Karin still loved and mourned the child. Yuzu just didn't care...she did nothing to ease Karin's suffering but, even after that Karin couldn't give up on her. It was when she died...that I was afraid Karin would break."

I looked him in the eye, "You love her...if she wanted a family." Kisuke smiled, "I would do everything in my power to grant her as many children as she wanted. Whether they're our flesh and blood or not doesn't matter to me as long as she is happy." He scratched his chin, "Though if she wanted her own I would find a way...I would do anything for her."

I smiled and stuck my hand out, "Thanks for telling me the whole truth...I'm sorry for attacking you."

Kisuke shook his head, "You needed to know just tell Yuzu never to hurt Karin again...what she went through was more than most people could handle and stay sane. As for the attacking me part well I can't blame you Karin is amazing and you're lucky to have such a good sister who is willing to give you tough love when you need it. She has a knack of making people around her stronger." He smiled softly, "But she also needs to be taken care of sometimes too no one is strong all the time...not even her."

I nodded in agreement remembering before Rukia when she'd kick my butt in gear or call Tatsuki to do it. "Yeah she really does." I followed Kisuke out of the basement to hear my sister announce brunch. 'Man I'm hungry'

*In the kitchen*

Yoroichi just laughed, "So 3 years huh?" I nodded knowing she was asking about my feelings for Kisuke. "How in the world did you hide it from him? I took one look at you and knew you cared for him...he was oblivious to it until today?" I smiled, "Yeah...I guess he was. I am not the most affectionate person in the world. I think my fear for Kisuke's life put my emotions on overload and I became mush."

Rukia giggled with Orihime before the red head spoke, "Well Karin, that's what happens when you love someone...they have that talent to make you softer." Karin nodded, "I know believe me his pouts are so adorable when he asks me to make my grandma's cookies recipe I can't resist." Yoroichi and the girls continued to laugh turning to Byakuya.

"You know he'll care for her right?" My eyes meeting his. He stiffened but relaxed as he watched his sister...his love Hisana's baby sister joyful. "Yes...but he is too reckless I just don't want her to experience the same loss I have." I nodded and smiled, "I can understand that but, you know when she realizes she loves him and she's ready you'll have to let her go with a smile right? If only for her sake." Byakuya gave me a solemn nod of understanding.

I finished making new omelets just as I heard the door of the basement open, "Brunch is ready everyone!" Kisuke and Ichigo entered the kitchen and sat down to enjoy the food infront of them. "This smells really good Karin!" My brother said as he dug in, "It tastes great too! Where did you learn to cook?" I shrugged, "I learned from a ghost who was haunting me actually. They were kind enough to explain the whole thing to me and I found I had a knack for it. I even opened my own bakery later on when I was 19."

"Oh wow can we go there I want to see what it's like in there!" Orihime said bouncing alongside Rukia who looked intrigued. I smiled and looked at Kisuke who had a goofy grin on his face, "Kisuke you are not gobbling all my cookies those are for paying customers." I winked at him when he started to pout, "I'll make you a personal batch all your own of goodies. In fact," I looked at the group, "We do free samples of some treats let me know if you find something you like and I'll make some for each of you."

Yoroichi practically purred, " I can't wait!" I grinned before leaning against Kisuke's shoulder and closing my eyes with a soft sigh, "After I take a nap." I felt Kisuke pick me up, "After all the excitement I think that's a perfect idea. Yoroichi would you mind showing everyone to a room while we go lay down?" I snuggled against him happily as she said, "Sure thing, have a nice sleep you two."

I stayed curled against him with my eyes closed as we entered a different room than last night. I opened my eyes as he laid me out on a soft plush mattress that smelled like him. I curled on my side and hummed content. I heard him snicker and stuck my tongue out at him. I felt the bed shift as he came to lay down beside me. He gave me a gentle gaze before sweeping some of my hair over my shoulder to lean forward and kiss my neck lightly. "So, you've had theses feelings for 3 years if not longer...damn you had me fooled." He muttered as he pulled me closer to him in the bed.

I quietly giggled before rolling my eyes, "Damn you make me such a sap I have no idea how you never figured it out!" He whined with that cute tiny smirk, "Not my fault I'm so ruggedly handsome." He began wiggling his eyebrows. I squirmed and laughed as he kept his weight on me to keep me from budging. "Right now all you are is ruggedly adorable and I am" "You are adorably tired so nap time sleepy head." Kisuke finished as I happily hugged him and dozed off turning on my side to use him as my personal teddy bear pillow.

"Oi! You want to sleep on me again...I'm starting to think you want me just for my cuddliness." Kisuke said in amusement. I shook my head nuzzling his chest, "I want you for you...your cuddliness is just a bonus on top of your ruggedly adorable visage." I allowed my hand to trace designs in his back as he tried tickling my sides. I fell asleep to him whispering, "I love you Karin."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- The Soul Society's Request

Ichigo's POV

"So how should I break the news to them. The Head Captain wants Urahara but demands that my human sister stay here...now that they are together I don't think that's going to happen." I asked Byakuya and Yoroichi as we sat at the table while my sister napped with Urahara. I saw the two share a gaze before Yoroichi spoke, "I don't think it will happen either so we have two choices. Kidnap Kisuke which wouldn't go over well for us or them...or make your sister a substitue soul reaper. She has a lot of potential like you and she may even surpass you with training if she is inclined." She leant back stretching her muscles.

"I do not think the Head Captain would approve Yoroichi Shihoin." Byakuya stated firmly before sighing, "I too see no other resolutions to the circumstance either however...if we took him by force Karin would not be inclined to serve alongside her brother when she does pass naturally. Even worse the gap that exists between the Kurosaki Family amidst all the lies from life and death would only grow making it harder to get her to cooperate."

"I don't want my sister to be like me...if the Head Captain acts against her she'd have to be turned vizard like I was. We all know how he thinks when it comes to surprises. Eliminate the threat before it knows what its capable of." I shook my head furiously, "I refuse to put my sister through that! We talk to the Head Captain...explain their connection and the situation with her and my family." I paused to get my serious meaning across, "We may be at odds right now but, she is still my sister and I won't let her be hurt unneccessarily. After everything Kisuke told me she went through since I left after the battle with Aizen facts Yuzu forgot to mention." I growled angry that my once sweet sister hid the truth from me, "Karin only deserves a fair choice that can make her happy nothing more nothing less."

Yoroichi stood up and motioned for us to follow her. We went to the basement and she summoned a senkaimon. "I agree Ichigo let's go talk to the captains a choice needs to be made carefully and your dad and sister need to be there...I think Yuzu needs to face her demons and when we've made a decision she needs to come with us and face Karin herself." I nodded in agreement. Byakuya had entered ahead to gather the captains and my family.

*At the Captains and Kurosaki Family Meeting*

"Why have you called us here...you already have your orders?" The Head Captain asked gravely. His eyes peering into the three Captains gazes unsure of how to take their serious disposition. "Also I wish to know why the other two Kurosaki's needed to be present."

"If I may speak Head Captain," Yuzu asked uncertain and continued when granted permission. "Karin and Mr Urahara are connected now aren't they? That's why you had to come back...she's the reason he stayed behind all those years ago."

"Yes Yuzu, Karin was Kisuke's reason for staying and they are involved now that she is a 25 year old adult...they have held eachother in romantic thoughts for several years though as the case may be." Byakuya confirmed.

Isshin's POV

"Speaking of Karin, Yuzu...when the hell were you going to tell anyone what happened?" Ichigo asked stern. Yuzu paled, "I-I-I did tell you Ichi-nii...I told you everything I remember."

"So you don't remember chain smoking...getting pregnant after Karin was diagnosed as barren...giving birth to a child with weak lungs because you wouldn't stop smoking. Karin raising your child while you continued as such for another month killing the infant with your habit in one day before dying a month later!" Ichigo screamed at his sister who was trembling with tears streaming down her face, "How can you not remember how much she tried to help you...how heartbroken she was when the infant died?" Ichigo demanded. I looked at the anger on her face.

"Oh so I made mistakes...what about you simply vanishing from our lives! We were lost without you and Dad. Karin could barely keep herself from falling apart!" Yuzu yelled back accusingly, "Don't try to act like you're so perfect."

"No one said Ichigo was perfect Yuzu...the difference is Ichigo confronted Karin about his sins and she forgave him. Will she forgive you though? You may be her twin but it doesn't look like enough in this case...you made her life hell." Yoroichi stated with fact before turning to me, "Isshin where were you when Karin needed a father or any of your children for that matter? You were playing the fool instead of giving your children sound advice making it impossible for them to take you seriously."

I nodded, "I made my mistakes and I have confronted Ichigo and Yuzu. Karin's different the sins to her are the same but, I have commited even more against her. I do not deserve her forgiveness...nor do I deserve to call her my daughter." I smiled painfully, "Even after all she's been through she finds the will to live. She opened her own business even without finishing her high school education. The Souls Sweets is the sweet shop I recommended to everyone. She did it all by herself and business is booming." I felt pride swirl in me. "I couldn't be more proud of her, she is the true embodiment of the female ancestors of the Kurosaki Clan."

Ichigo nodded knowing part of the reason she was barren was the hollow attack I baited to test Ichigo...she was not aware of that yet but, I came clean to my son long ago. He was furious that my irresponsible actions caused permanent damage to her but, I already promised I would tell her face to face when the time was right. Yuzu and I hadn't been talking much since I called her selfish when she told us of her death. She was furious that I wouldn't accept her excuses...I told her she should have fought to live and not given up like her sister.

"So I assume you have an idea on how to correct this situation?" The Head Captain demanded.

One stepped forward, "Make Captain Kurosaki's sister, the new substitute soul reaper. With your validation she can fulfill her responsibility and be free to stay with Urahara while he works with us. It is the most effective and painless situation for all sides, I will help train the girl myself." Byakuya stated firmly. The other captains and Ichigo looked at him in shock. "The girl has proven intelligent and if I she has as much potential as I believe she will be an asset to us. If you were to separate them now...you would only make an enemy of her when the time came. I believe she has more potential than her brother...would you not rather she be friend then foe?"

The Head Captain asked, "Is that a threat Captain Kuchiki?" The young noble smirked, "It is a promise...after all the hardships she has survived her relationship with former Captain Urahara is the only positive thing she has to hold onto. Take him away and she will fight you tooth and nail to get him back. You have already taken her family from her...she will not allow you to separate her from the one she loves." He looked straight at the Head Captain, "If you choose to separate them the Kuchiki clan will no longer support the Court Guard Squads and I will remove all Kuchiki's from your service in support of Karin Kurosaki."

Jushiro stepped forward, "Byakuya do you realize what you're saying?" The young man nodded, "I will become a sole ally to Karin Kurosaki and enemy to the Court Guard Squads, as will any remaining Kuchiki's." Byakuya bluntly stated staring the Head Captain down, "You are that serious about this young woman's potential?" The old man asked. "I am, Head Captain."

He became silent before announcing, "From this day forward, Karin Kurosaki shall become the honorary Soul Reaper of Karakura town and return here to Soul Society as a true soul reaper. She needs not return to the world of the living again until missions arrise."

"Head Captain, you realize she would have to literally die in order to be a true soul reaper...it would count as murder." Yoroichi stated wary of the old man. She saw a look on his face unbelieving, "It could taint her soul and send her to Hueco Mundo...to be a hollow. Substitute Soul Reaper is a safer road for us all."

"You are asking for much Shihoin, " The old man started, "I am doing what's right by everyone involved you scheming old fool. When your eyes remain shut as they are now you risk the safety of us all!" Yoroichi growled daring him to lie. Shunsui stepped forward, "Yoroichi has the right idea, we can't risk the girl's innocent soul for our benefit old man Yama...after all her family has done for us her included it would be wrong to take such a risk against her."

Unohana stepped forward with a threatening smile, "Head Captain surely you were not thinking we would blindly agree to taint the girl's soul through murder were you?" The old captain remained silent before all of his captains whom were glaring in dare at him for his final mistake. The only one who couldn't tell his rule was on the edge of a knife was him.

"I have made my ruling Karin Kurosaki will become a true soul reaper and the only method that it can take place is through death." The old man stated firmly ending his rule as Sasakibe's zanpaktou pierced his heart. "Captain you have made the wrong choice and now your reign will end." The first lieutenent whispered sadly.

Unohana turned to the all the Captains present and previous, "I think its time we convene on who will be the next Head Captain. We need a new leader now that our old one has chosen poorly." She nodded towards me and I smiled nodding my head whispering, "Thank you."

I guided the silently fuming Yuzu out of the doors, "What is upsetting you Yuzu?" I asked carefully.

Her dark amber eyes so much like mine glared ahead, "Why is it always about Ichigo or Karin? Everytime something goes wrong they want to make it right for them but never for me." I sighed, "Yuzu you lost your mother the same moment as them...Ichigo blamed himself he was a 7 year old child who couldn't have done anything and had to watch your mother die." Yuzu paused and looked sadly up at me, "I know that Dad it's just we all told him for years it wasn't him and that wasn't enough...we weren't enough. It took Rukia to save him."

I looked ahead as a tear fell down my cheek, "As for your sister she has had it even harder than Ichigo with the hollows." Yuzu turned quickly, "What? But why she wasn't a soul reaper just a human?" I shook my head, "You are all half soul reaper thanks to me. As for why, Karin has a lot of power stored in her body. Most can't sense it but, the most primitive and deadly hollows can taste her power in the air around her. They hunt her mercilessly...I know because before Ichigo gained his powers I had friends watching over her for me."

She was listening much to my relief, "After she was diagnosed barren her heart broke...as her twin you knew her dreams of having enough kids to create her own soccer team. She then was abandoned by the boys she once called friends because the attack that rendered her barren kept her from playing soccer anymore. Yet another thing ripped from her, her mother, her ability to have children of her own, and her passion for soccer. Can you imagine losing hope in everything...then the disappointment of her trying to keep you alive only for you to ignore her help?"

Yuzu shook her head, "I know...Ichigo thought I didn't notice how she felt when the baby died, She named her Miracle and adopted her when I refused to care for her. I was so angry but, I realized after the baby died Karin tried to help me...she was trying to hold on to someone." Yuzu began crying, "I took away her one chance at being a mother when I was irresponsible and she still tried to help me! I can't ask her to forgive me I was a monster!"

I shook my head, "No Yuzu if anything I am the monster...the reason that attack happened was because of me. I baited hollows to test Ichigo's ability I didn't notice Karin was in the area and I should have! I summoned the hollow that took her ability to have kids away! In the end everything that took place afterwards and before falls on me." I took a deep breath to calm down. "I was playing the idiot when all you kids ever really needed was a father. I can't go back and change it but, I am going to confront Karin when I see her again and I am telling her everything...everything I should have said years ago when she called me out on my act and all the pain I indirectly caused her after."

I began walking away again as I whispered to the wind knowing many of Ichigo's friends were listening in, "She deserves that much and all the happiness she wants even if it is with Urahara."

ZIL: And before anyone reviews on this I know Yuzu isn't normally that evil but hey with trauma comes change it's a possibility and I've seen some of the nicest people become monsters due to tragedy so please don't get overly offended over Yuzu's temporary categorization in this story things will get better with her relatively quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- A Twin's Forgiveness and Sweet Lovers

Kisuke's POV

Karin had mumbled burrowing her face into my chest as I laid there happy just to hold her close to me. I couldn't of been happier however...I couln't help the sinking feeling in my stomach that seemed to be coming. "I wonder what will happen now. I hope they haven't come here expecting me to give Karin up." I said quietly not wanting to wake her.

"Not a chance in hell, Kisuke...I'll tear em apart if they try." Karin stated plainly and she glowered from her talking pillow at me before cuddling me stubbornly. "Mine, to hell with them" I couldn't help but slide down and nuzzle my nose against her fragrant hair before sliding along her ear to nibble a bit. "Hmm...I like it when you're possessive it makes you look so cute... I could just eat you up."

Karin sat up and quickly straddled me, "Is that so? I have an idea." She winked at me before stealing my green outer haori and hat from next to the bed putting them on and walking out. I blinked as what she did just hit me, "That little sexy, mischevious little minx!" I chuckled as I followed after her, "I love that you wanna wear my things but...can I at least have my hat?" I asked with a smirk. She seemed to consider it for a bit but turned and said, "Nope, after all anyone could get a shirt like yours but your hat is a different matter entirely. It says that I'm yours like nothing else." She continued to the kitchen as I was blown away with what probably looked to outsiders like the most stupid look. "She really loves to tease me." I shivered in restrained pleasure as my thoughts began to drift again. Bad Kisuke...Bad!

Yuzu's POV

We exited the gate back into Urahara's basement with the others before climbing upstairs only to hear Kisuke talking about being teased. I looked up at Dad confused as he began to snicker at Ichigo's horrified look and Byakuya and Yoroichi's amusement. "What's wrong Ichi-nii?" I asked curiously. The next thing I knew the air froze as Karin waltzed in wearing Urahara's hat and shirt him following her with a love-sick grin.

Karin turned and faced me I saw the shock and horror on her face, I smiled sheepishly and waved but stayed silent. Her eyes took me in from head to toe and back again before she said, "Hey Yuzu." I wanted to cry at her tone of voice but, I knew I deserved it so I said nothing but nodded in acknowledgment. "Karin."

Kisuke and the others just watched us before Karin walked up to her and asked, "So are you doing okay?" she asked softly. I nodded as I swallowed tears in my eyes, "Yeah I'm okay now...Karin I-I" She hugged me tightly and hushed me. "It's okay Yuzu...everythings gonna be okay now." I shook as I cried, "Why?" I asked furiously,

She took a step back and looked at me confused, "Why what Yuzu?" She asked gently. I glared at her, "Why can't you get mad at me? Why won't you hurt me like I hurt you Karin? Why are you so harsh towards Dad and Ichi-nii but take it easy on me?" I gasped as I backed up crying against the wall. "Why are you always so forgiving to me? I was useless, cruel, and ignored everything you ever did for me. What does it take to make you hate someone?"

Karin just watched me and let my anger slip away, "Yuzu...you are my twin sister. More than anyone in the world I knew you wouldn't cope well. Most times I tried to reach out and I knew you were so lost that no matter what I did I wouldn't reach you." She paused and gazed into my eyes, "You never lied to me Yuzu...you were just lost in yourself. There is a big difference between Dad and Ichigo pissing me off and you making me mad."

I just looked at her in disbelief, "What about Miracle? How could you forgive me after what happened to her? You wanted a child more than anything in the world!"

She just shook her head, "Yes, Miracle dying on your watch hurt me...hell it almost killed me but, you forgot one thing." She turned to look at Kisuke who blushed under the gaze. "I had something to hold on to. You didn't see anyone...didn't fall for anyone. Jinta watched you...loved you from the other side. Nothing kept you anchored here." She turned back to me and I almost cried tears of joy at the expression on her face. "Love in itself is a powerful thing...but when you're in love with someone it gives strength and power in unimaginable measures." She came back up to me wiping my face off. "So, do you get it...nothing could make me hate you or angry enough to hit you minus lying."

"You pet peeve was always lying even if it was a little white lie." I laughed as I looked at Dad, "I don't know how many times you let yourself be grounded because you refused to lie. Dad thought it was awesome but, me and Ichigo thought you were crazy."

She grinned, "Yep, Honest to a fault that's me!" She then turned to Ichigo's still horrified face and ask, "What's with you?" her head tilting to the side.

"Y-You what are you wearing?!" Ichigo screamed in horror. She looked down at her clothes before looking up at him, "I'm wearing your Daddy's clothes like Mommy's do...why?" Yoroichi and Dad couldn't help but bust out laughing at that remark.

"Daddy? Urahara what kind of sick game is this?" Ichigo shrieked almost like a girl. Karin slapped him upside the head, "You will treat your father with respect young man!" I could tell by the grin on her and Kisuke's faces they were being sadists and enjoying this.

I looked up at the sky in the basement and smiled, "Well Mom...it looks like they're a match made in heaven don't they?" I grinned and laughed at Ichigo's lost expression as Dad and Yoroichi continued laughing, Byakuya and Rukia smirking nearby.

"Damn Kisuke, laying claim on her already you possessive bastard?" Dad asked as he was laughing with Yoroichi.

Kisuke just beamed and said, "Actually she laid my claim on her own when she stole my hat and shirt when we got up. It makes me want to take her and go back to my room to cuddle." Karin smiled and said hopeful, "Really?" Her eyes glinting with mischief and joy. Next thing we knew Kisuke and Karin were gone from our sight. Yoroichi just yelled out, "Hey we need to talk Kisuke!" She just shook her head with a grin, "Damn talk about unrestrained...I know they had feelings since forever but man he just can't help himself now."

Byakuya, "They did just confess earlier today under duress due to Ichigo critically injuring him and sending her on a enraged rampage. You can not blame them for their lack of desire for company." he stated calmly and headed for the room he was escorted to. Ichigo and Dad just followed after him and Yoroichi turned to me with a frown, "You are one lucky girl you know that?" Her gold eyes analyzing me. I nodded understanding she meant with Karin's forgiveness.

"Yes, I've always been lucky when it came to Karin. She has a rough exterior towards others but," I paused and whispered, "once you've become one of her precious people she shows such unyeilding loyalty and gentleness that it's heart breaking."

Yoroichi just nodded, "Remember that...to abuse someone like her as you once did. If she isn't willing to punish you," She allowed her eyes to travel softly towards the new couple, "You need to find a way to punish yourself to make you remember what you can and can't do."

*With Ichigo and Isshin

"So Dad, when are you going to face Karin and Kisuke?" I asked my old man calmly. I knew this would be harder on him than any of us because his lies and actions have caused Karin years of pain and frustration.

"Soon Ichigo after her and Kisuke have had some quality time together. It sounds like you gave them one hell of a time when you were here earlier." Dad had said to me with a grin, "You couldn't handle seeing your sister all grown-up being close to Kisuke?"

I rolled my eyes, "I found them sleeping together after she had basically broke my nose and told me off." I shook my head, "I'm not proud of how I reacted but, what brother wants to see his little sister sleeping with a guy who was his teacher? It's weird!" I stopped as I heard him laughing, "Why do you think that's funny?"

"Ichigo think about it...the age difference between them is only slightly larger than the one between Rukia and yourself." My old man had a point, "If you want to compare who the worst cradle robber is you should definately talk with Jushiro and Orihime. He's got even more years on her than Rukia or Kisuke would have with you two combined."

"Great and what about you and Mom?" I asked wanting to know. Can't blame me for being curious. "Well I would say we would be equal to the difference between Karin and Kisuke give or take a few years." He looked out the window, "I bet your Mother is laughing at you and Yuzu right now and smiling down on Karin." He sadly sighed and I reached out, "She would be smiling on you too...screaming like a harpy for all the mess-ups but hey," I paused so he would look at me. "Being a parent doesn't have a manual...no one is perfect at anything so don't sweat it."

**(Mature Content is you are not 18 and above please go to the next chapter...You have been forewarned and no action can be taken against myself or my works if you ignore the indicated warnings and ratings however this first one will not be descriptive as my future ones will. ;)**

*With Karin and Kisuke*

Karin's POV

Kisuke is so easy to tease. I love having him chase me even though if he really wanted to he could have caught me ages ago. I ran around and snuck behind a steaming waterfall leading to the hotsprings. I giggled as I backed up until I felt arms wrap around me and teeth biting somewhat roughly into my neck. I shivered as I felt a blush come over me and I heard him whisper, "Found you, my little minx."

I turned and pressed my body of curves against the hard planes of his chest and arms. I wrapped my own arms around his neck and claimed his lips in a heated kiss moaning as he brought me closer to his form. I felt him smirk against my lips and I just wanted to knock him back but refrained due to not knowing what lay behind him. I allow my fingers to thread into his hair as he uses his tongue to pry my lips open tempting me more.

I move closer to Kisuke's body as he slowly moves back and lowers us onto something soft feeling beneath me as he switches his position to the top I feel the soft caress of silk with some pillow cushions lying underneath like a bed. His scent surrounding me. I lay back and stretch placing my hands apart above my head and closing my eyes. I relax into the comfortable beddings beneath me not paying much attention to Kisuke as I felt his hands wandering and his breath on my neck.

*Kisuke's POV*

I watched as she relaxed moving my lips to press her neck softly in a kiss smirking as I moved away to run my hands up and down her sides before whispering the kido spell to bind her wrists and feet as I wanted to the posts around the bedding I made to support the roof of the cave.

"Kisuke whats with the restrained limbs?" Karin asked with a slight glare, I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. Her eyes meeting mine with a stern look.

"I want to try something with you that you might enjoy but, I am restraining you do to the rules of this little exploration. Okay?" I asked gently my eyes begging her to trust me. I knew she was inexperienced and I want her to feel what it was like to be worshiped without her trying to interrupt to quickly.

"What rules and what kind of exploration?" Karin asked softly as she tilted her head to the right curiously leaving part of her neck exposed. I nipped her gently to receive a soft moan in return and smiled answering simply. "I want to give you pleasure, however" I paused to look down on her seriously, "I am experienced in ways that might seem odd or new to you. I want to take it slow and show you some things so here's rule number 1." I put up my finger to emphasize on this, "You are to allow each experience to go on for 3 minutes before telling me to stop or continue with one of three safety words, Gilga for Go, Dila for Discomfort, Plena for Painful."

Karin smiled and nodded, "Fair enough but," She paused looking at me seriously, "You are aware I've never done anything like this before period right?" I stiffened in shock my eyes wide, "You mean you're still a..."

She winked at me, "Yep my V-card has yet to expire...never had anyone worth spoiling it on until now." I felt myself almost choke until she continued, "There was never anyone I felt for until you. I always wanted to give myself only to the guy I would marry." I looked down at her with a gentle smile before tracing patterns on her toned stomach.

As the night went on Kisuke made love to Karin showing her the world of intimacy in the gentlest way muttering softly, "We'll explore next time...this night is all about you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Karin's Choice and Soul Sweets

After they rejoined everyone at the main house a very sated couple relaxed against eachother as they looked at Yoroichi knowing she would get straight to the point. The woman winked at them before beginning, "We have an offer to make you two. Soul Society really needs Kisuke right now but, we know he won't give up his most precious treasure...nor will his treasure surrender him either." Her golden eyes glinting she continued, "So Karin, what do you think about becoming soul society's next substitute soul reaper for Karakura Town?"

Karin looked thoughtfully at Kisuke, "Well I have my sweet shop to run so I'm not sure yet...I am still human and not in a life threatening situation. What do you think Kisuke?" He looked down at her carefully. She had a point she can't just vanish like her brother did she has responsibilities to hold up to. People would begin to wonder if she simply vanished from town like her family did minus Yuzu. He turned to look up at Yoroichi, "Just how often would you need me? For how long...I'm not willing to give up my life in the world of the living and Karin has a point. She has responsibilities to her business and to this town. If she were to become a substitute shinigami she couldn't disappear for months to years at a time like Ichigo did."

Isshin nodded, "You both pose a fair amount of questions in regards to the expectations of your services and we have prepared for just this instance." He turned Karin who made him proud, "Karin we are aware that you disappearing would be suspicious and that you run the shop. We have volunteers from Soul Society who wish to work in your shop while assisting you here in the world of the living with Hollow control. You won't have to leave like your brother."

Byakuya nodded as he watched her consider the information before presenting Kisuke his side of the deal, "As for you Kisuke Urahara there are no set times for you as of yet but, We have decided that while you help us we will only expect you to remain in soul society for a period of 3 days at a time with a week of freedom in between for you to return to the world of the living unless emergency circumstances arrive. This will keep us from impeding on your time with Karin between your responsibilities and hers to have some quality time together. These terms were prepared by the new Head Captain Jushiro Ukitake alongside myself, Captain Retsu Unohana, Yoroichi, and Isshin Kurosaki."

After thinking over the terms they seemed fair and would still allow them time together while allowing them to help their friends Karin however paused, "New Head Captain? What happened to Yamamoto?" she asked curiously knowing his name from her conversations with Kisuke.

"The old man's dead...he attempted to take things a step to far and was taken out to prevent soul society from becoming a tyranically ruled place." Ichigo answered honestly, "Jushiro's a good guy so serving him won't be a problem this I can promise. He knows what he's doing?" Kisuke grinned and looked down at Karin, "This is your choice...I support what you decide." Kisuke said this knowing she would choose to help them if only for her family's sake. Her sense of loyalty and forgiveness to her loved ones knew no bounds.

"I will agree to those terms...I may not be happy with my siblings at the moment but, you are my family and I will do what I can to help you. So...who are these people who want to work at Soul Sweets? I believe I already offered a tour for you guys and free samples so I might as well kill two birds with one stone don't you think?" Karin commented with a happy grin and a laugh and Kisuke cuddled her excited about the new field trip to his favorite sweet shop. The others just smiled as Hanataro, Rin, and Orihime stepped forward "Here we are!"

With that everyone headed off towards the entrance to the Shoten before Kisuke posted his closed sign. They then continued to the former location of the clinic that was now labeled Soul Sweets. Opening the door Karin was greeted by two of her favorite customers, "Miss Karin! The chocolate bunnies are missing!" The little girl Tsuki said frantic. Karin laughed and said, "The bunnies aren't missing silly they're on vacation! Instead the chocolate kitty cats have come to play." she threw a wink at the amused group some were cooing at the little tykes running around as their parents tried to tame them.

Karin just laughed and winked at the parents, "Attention! All children wanting sweets line up boy girl boy girl on the colored squares." The children rushed as instructed and the parents laughed along with the group as the kids looked attentively at her employees. "Now then boys and girls you will be called with your parents one at a time to my sugar helpers okay?" She said looking at the lively sprites who giggled and saluted, "Yes Miss Karin!" Laughing she led the group to the back of the building in amusement towards the free samples section with a sweet elderly woman her neighbor infact who joined the team on occasion.

"Well this place is as lively as ever and I see Ichigo has returned for a visit along with your sister and father. Welcome Kurosaki family to Karin's Soul Sweets. Try any free samples you like." The woman said kindly as she chuckled at Karin. "Always good with the children, Karin you never change." She smiled at Kisuke, "I see Prince Charming has finally captured his Sugar Plum Princess hmm?" Kisuke just laughed as Karin smiled at the analogy before feeling a tug on her pant leg.

"Miss Karin?" a young boy with brown hair and green eyes asked, "Yes Kai, what is it?" He looked at Kisuke and looked back at Karin, "Is he gonna be the Candy Cane King?" The question was so innocent and Kisuke and Karin just grinned at eachother before looking back at the boy who had an amused set of parents in the background. "Well seeing as I'm the sugar plum Princess I think he should be the Peanut Pop Prince don't you since he always tries to get at the peanut butter treats." Kisuke just said, "Oi! That's not true!" He began to pout when the children and their parents who played along commented, "Yes it is!"

Karin couldn't help but laugh at poor Kisuke as he pouted and kissed him on the cheek before giving him a piece of peanut butter fudge one of his favorites at her shop. "There now happy?" She added a wink for fun. He just munched on the fudge with a smile and thumbs up making Yoroichi laugh even more. "Good grief Kisuke no wonder these kids make fun of you!" The entire group laughed until three employees approached Karin, "Miss Kurosaki, you mentioned you wanted us to show three new people the ropes before they started training next month?" Karin gestured towards Hanataro, Rin, and Orihime.

"This is Hanataro, Rin, and Orihime. These three will be joining us soon. Guys these are three of my seasoned employees," She paused allowing them to introduce themselves the Soul Sweets way, "I'm Shigure Kosami but here I'm called Miss Candy Apple." She had blonde hair and brown eyes. The next employee moved forward, "I'm Kyo Nagami, I'm known as Licorice" He had black hair and red eyes while winking flirtastiously at the thrid employee who rolled her eyes, "I am Hana Mashima, you can call me Bubblegum." She had blue hair with pink eyes. Looking at the new help she turned to Karin, "What should they be called?"

"Orihime I've figured out will be Cotton Candy, Hanataro can be Flufferberry" She tapped her chin thinking for Rin, "Rin likes cakes so I think Ice n Spice will work for him we have so many Icing's that he likes I think it fits don't you?" The other employees agreed and moved taking the three newbies with them ignoring the grins on everyones faces. They looked back with curious glances at the names they were given she just shook her head and said, "Your team mates can explain."

Yuzu looked at Karin, "What's with the funny names anyway?" Karin just smiled, "As a sweets shop you can imagine most of our customers are young children. We use the nicknames as our work names to give the kids and their parents someone fun to interact with while they shop." Yuzu nodded with a smile, "I can understand that but, where did you get the idea from?" Karin grinned, "What was your favorite board game as a kid?"

Isshin jumped up shouting, "Candyland. That's pretty creative and cute for the kids too." Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya stayed calm but gave Karin smiles showing they agreed. Karin just laughed and hugged Kisuke enjoying the atmosphere of her shop before the good feeling ended laughing with parents and playing with the kids as they came and went through out the day. Her smiles never ending for the bundles of joy that came through the door not noticing a certain two captains in gigai who entered the shop. Jushiro smiled at the scene before looking at Kisuke, "So did you two like the setup?" He asked.

Kisuke smiled, "It was perfect for us Jushiro...we both agreed to the terms set individually for us by you and I appreciate the respect for mine and Karin's lifestyles that you added in. As you can see she is well liked here and for her to disappear would be a shame." Jushiro nodded, "I've met her when I've stocked up on candy supplies a few times...I never would have imagined she was Ichigo's sister but, I'm glad I could help. After what I heard when Yamamoto sensei was attempting to conquer the Kurosaki clan she deserves all the joys life can offer." He turned his eyes to his friend Shunsui who accompanied him, "Don't you think so Shunsui?" His friend hummed thoughtfully, "I see why Ichigo was so pissed off. She smiles here but looking at her standing there you can tell it took alot for her to get here...but maybe that's just me overthinking things again."

The group returned to the Shoten with their new company in tow and Karin wrapped her arm around Kisuke's sharing a smile between them, "We're working towards our own happily ever after huh, Kisuke?" Karin muttered softly. He whispered back to her, "We're about halfway there." Fingering a velvet box in his pocket while kissing her sweetly ignoring the stares of their companions. Karin's bright smile and glittering eyes full of affection was the greatest prize Kisuke could imagine.


End file.
